Secret Diary
by KMOnce
Summary: With no one to talk to, no one she truly trusts, Regina needed some kind of an outlet for her thoughts. A diary. Though it couldn't be just any old diary. She covered the book with blood magic once she had learned how to to protect it from prying eyes. This is my take on the Evil Queen/Regina Mills. I own nothing, all rights belong to ABS's Once Upon a Time. Please leave reviews :


_**I was talking with a few friends of mine who prompted me to do this. Again this is all my own views on the thoughts of Regina. Each chapter is an episode of the show, starting obviously at episode 1, season 1. Please leave your reviews, I greatly value your input! **_

I actually feel as though I need to vomit. Seeing Snow and her ridiculous Prince… Charming or whatever his name is so happy turns my stomach green. Well at least their happiness wont last. I have them one day, one day of married bliss before I destroy them for good. Snow White must pay for all that she has done to me. And well I suppose Charming will have to suffer the consequences to of his new brides choices. I can not simply stand by and let them go un scathed from the pain and torment I have endured all of these years. I shall destroy their happiness if it is the last thing I do.

I must… I have to… but how? That is where my real dilemma lies….

Though I do have to find amusement in the way the tiny prince 'defended' his new bride. Like a flimsy old sword would actually do harm to me! Maybe he's going soft.

* * *

Henry ran away. I mean he's back now but that's beside the point. He showed back up at our home with this woman. An Emma Swan who claims to be his birth mother. There's just something about her, something that worry's me. Well I don't believe there is anything to worry about now, I've sent her on her way back Boston. I doubt she will ever return. She has missed the first 10 years of Henry's life, why would she want to be involved now?

Though this book, Henry's book that she spoke of… I need to find it. What if….. What if everything is in there?

Henry's gone… again. I can't understand why he keeps doing this. I have given him everything; love him the way I know how. And now he's disappeared twice in 24 hours. As soon as I realized him gone I ran to the Sheriff's station for Gram's help. To my obvious surprise Miss Swan was begin bars starring at me as I walked in. apparently she can't hold her liquor. I didn't even make it that strong.

Anyways she's apparently some kind of person, bonds finder or whatever and offered to help locate Henry. He stole Mary Margaret Blanchard's credit card for some website to find his birth mother. As per usual Miss Blanchard was no help in the matters, only making things worse. She was the one who gave Henry this mysterious book in the first place.

It seems I have to do everything myself in this town if I want it done right!

* * *

Today is the day. It is going to be the best day of my life. The curse has started and there is nothing Snow White or her precious Prince can do about it. I will destroy all that Snow hold near and dear in front of her eyes. I finally get my happy ending, no more pain, no more fighting, it will all be mine!

The baby got away… how could my guards be so stupid?! It's no matter now as the curse swirled around our world. The Prince was wounded.. More than likely dead which makes life that much easier in this new world. Snow won't know she knew him, let alone loved him in anyway. No more magic… no need for protection from those small people. Everything they love will be taken away and my new world will be standing in the wake of their demise.

I've finally found my happy ending.

* * *

He's home again. though Miss Swan seems to think that with everything that's happened she has on open invitation into Henry's life. It's not. She can go back to wherever she came from. She doesn't belong here. Henry is my son, and there is nothing she can do to take that away from me.

I found Henry's book. We shall see what it has to say. Any maybe, if my deepest fears are true, I might be able to change what is written. Henry can't know of my past, or whatever lies this book from Mary Margaret has told him about me... or even if he believes any of it. I must protect him... I must protect myself.


End file.
